little adventure
by Ailynm
Summary: was wohl passiert, wenn die kleine Kolonie nicht ganz so brav ist, wie sie sein soll   zum Schluss USUK/ M-rated für das 2. Kapitel
1. Chapter 1

So hier mal eine USUK-story mehr oder weniger xD  
ich hoffe die gefällt euch ^^

~*~*~*~

„Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich will nicht das du gehst, bleib hier, bitte. Lass mich nicht schon wieder alleine."  
Schniefend hing der kleine Junge an dem Bein des Blonden, welcher mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu ihm herabsah.

„Alfred..."  
„Nein, fang nicht wieder so an, das heißt nur dass du mich hier allein zurücklassen wirst."  
Arthur seufzte und nahm das kleine Bündel auf seine Arme, strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. „Mein Land braucht mich nun einmal, ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Außerdem würde ganz Europa sonst ein einziges Chaos werden."  
„Interessiert mich nicht.", hörte man nur als leises Genuschel von dem Kleinen. Er kuschelte sich eng an den Briten und krallte seine Hände in dessen Oberteil.  
Abermals verließ ein Seufzer die Kehle des Größeren. Alfred war immer so, wenn er wieder zurück nach Europa musste, doch diesmal schlug es wirklich alles. Natürlich fiel es ihm alles andere als leicht, den Kleinen hier allein zurückzulassen, aber ihm blieb keine Wahl und er war sich sicher, dass Alfred stark genug war um auf sich selbst aufzupassen.  
Vorsichtig lies er ihn wieder herunter und löste die Fingerchen aus seinem Hemd.  
„Ich komme wieder, so schnell ich kann, versprochen." Er lächelte sanft und strich Alfred noch einmal durchs Haar. „Bis dahin bist du ein braver Junge und passt gut auf dich auf, ok?"  
Alfred konnte nur nicken und sah traurig zu seinem großen Bruder hinauf.  
Dieser drehte sich dann um, um den Männern an seinem Schiff weitere Anweisungen zu geben, ehe er sich wieder zu Alfred drehte.  
„Ok, ich muss mich jetzt um das Schiff und die Ladung kümmern. Du gehst jetzt am besten zur Kutsche zurück, welche dich heim bringt."  
Wieder nur ein Nicken, diesmal von einem Schniefen begleitet.  
„Ich bring dir auch etwas mit, wenn ich wieder komme." Diesmal mit einem kleinem Lächeln, knuddelte der Kleine nochmals Englands Bein, ehe er sich umdrehte und in Richtung Kutschte rannte.  
Arthur seufzte erleichtert. Noch eine Sekunde länger und er wäre womöglich hier geblieben. Was dieser Junge nur mit ihm anstellte. Er drehte sich ab und begab sich auf sein Schiff. Immerhin musste einer den Überblick behalten. Vor allem über den Sicherheitsstand. Nicht selten dachten sich andere Nationen, dass es ein leichtes wäre ein vollbeladenes Schiff zu überfallen, wegen der langsamen Geschwindigkeit. Doch jedes Mal waren sie an den Briten gescheitert. Arthur wollte sicher gehen, dass es auch diesmal so war. Keiner konnte ihm seine Seemacht streitig machen.  
So bemerkte er nicht, wie ein kleiner, blonder Junge kurz vor der Kutsche kehrt machte und sich zwischen den Fässern versteckte.  
Er wollte nicht allein Zuhause bleiben. Lieber würde er mit England über die See reisen.  
Ein Fass nach dem Anderen wurde auf das Schiff getragen und Alfred begann so langsam sich Sorgen zu machen, wo er hin sollte.  
Als nur noch 3 Fässer standen entschied sich der Kleine kurzerhand eines zu Öffnen und hinein zu schlüpfen.  
Er schloss den Deckel wieder sorgfältig und rümpfte leicht die Nase.  
Er war in eine komisch riechende Flüssigkeit gesprungen. Er schnupperte nochmals. Der Geruch juckte in der Nase.  
Plötzlich wurde das Fass angehoben. Alfred musste seine Hände vor seinen Mund halten, damit der kleine Laut des Erschreckens nicht von jemanden wahr genommen wurde.  
Sie trugen ihn nun also auf das Schiff. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er würde England begleiten!

Ihm war schwindlig. Seine Sinne funktionierte nicht mehr so wie sie sollten und ihm war ganz...kribbelig.  
Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete Alfred das Fass. Wann genau, nachdem er aufgeladen wurde, wusste er nicht. Diese Flüssigkeit hatte ihn sämtliche Sinne vernebelt und jeglichen Zeitgefühl geraubt. Wenn man einmal nicht davon ausgeht, dass das Zeitgefühl bei kleinen Kindern so oder so ganz anders funktioniert.  
Mühevoll zog sich Alfred am Rand des Fasses hinauf und versuchte herauszuklettern. Was in einem einzigen Desaster endete. Bei dem Versuch, rutschte er mit den Händen vom Rand ab, was dazu führte, das sein ganzes Gleichgewicht dahin war. Das Fass übernahm den Rest. Das Gewicht nicht mehr halten könnend, viel es einfach um, gegen die anderen Fässer.  
Die gesamte Flüssigkeit floss über den Boden und Alfred saß mit durchtränken Sachen in Mitten eines riesigen Chaos.  
Er hörte Schritte.  
Natürlich würde so ein Lärm nicht unbemerkt bleiben. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zum Lager und Alfred sah mit verschleierten Augen zu einem der Seemänner. Er kicherte als er ihn sah, ehe er anfing zu lachen. Diese Flüssigkeit hatte ihm doch arg zugesetzt. Dabei hatte er nichts davon getrunken, allein der Geruch hatte ausgereicht.  
Er kicherte weiter, selbst als der Matrose ihm am Kragen packte und auf Augenhöhe hob. Mit einer Hand vor dem Mund und kichernd, sah Alfred den bulligen Mann an.  
„Hi!", rief er quieksend und der Mann verdrehte nur die Augen.  
„Na ganz toll. 'N besoffenes Kind an Bord. Das wird'm Käpt'n gar nicht gefallen." Er trug den Burschen mit ans Deck.  
„Was war es?", ertönte auch gleich die Stimme des eben Genannten.  
„Ein blinder Passagier, Käpt'n."  
„Was? Wer wagt es sich auf mein Schiff zu schleichen?" Arthur stand in seiner vollen Piratenmontur auf dem Oberdeck und sah mit kühlem Blick hinab.  
Der Matrose drehte sich zu seinem Kapitän und zeigte ihm das kleine Kind, welches mit großen Augen zu Arthur sah, ehe es wieder anfing zu kichern.  
„Ein besoffenes Kind, Käpt'n. Was soll ich mit'm Burschen machen?" Arthur sah auf den Jungen und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Alfred!" Sofort verließ er das Oberdeck und lief hinab zu dem Matrosen, nahm ihm Alfred beinah liebevoll ab.  
Der Seemann blinzelte verwirrt, bei der wohl am unerwartetsten Aktion, die Arthur hätte tun können, bei einem blinden und besoffenen Passagier.  
„Ähm...Sir, sie kennen den Burschen?"  
Arthur nickte nur. „Sie können abtreten, ab hier übernehme ich."  
Damit beachtete Arthur den Matrosen nicht mehr und lief sofort in seine Kajüte. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Alfred war auf seinem Schiff, vollkommen alkoholdurchdrängt und besoffen.  
Er seufzte tief und zog den Jungen aus, welche es, immer noch kichernd, über sich ergehen lies.  
„Engwaaaa~nd!" Als Arthur ihm die Hose aufgezogen hatte, hatte sich Alfred nach vorn gelehnt und seine kleinen Ärmchen um Arthurs Hals geschlungen und sich eng an ihn gekuschelt. Arthur lächelte leicht und hob den Jungen auf seine Arme, setzte sich dann selbst auf sein Bett und drückte den Jungen sanft an sich. Alfred kuschelte sich dadurch nur noch enger an den Briten und schlief ein.  
„Junge, da passt man einmal nicht auf dich auf und schon hat man das Chaos..."  
Zurück konnte der Brite nicht, dafür war es zu spät. Er musste Alfred nun wohl oder übel mitnehmen. Etwas, was ihm sehr missfiel. Er wusste, dass diese Reise gefährlich werden konnte und alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken war. Wegen der Vorräte machte er sich keine Sorgen. Sie hatten genug für 2 weitere Mannschaften, also auch für einen kleinen hungrigen Alfred.  
Aber was, wenn sie auf dem Weg, auf Frankreich trafen? Oder ähnliches. Es gab genug Gefahren auf dem Meer, mal ganz zu schweigen von den normalen Launen von Mutter Natur.  
Das leise Murmeln Alfreds, riss Arthur aus seinen Gedanken. Er legte den Jungen wieder ins Bett und deckte ihn fürsorglich zu, ehe er zu seinem Schrank ging und etwas suchte, was wenigstens nun erst einmal für ein Pyjama reichen würde.  
Schnell war ein Shirt gefunden, welches er dem felsenfest schlafenden Alfred überzog, ehe er ihn in Ruhe weiter schlafen lies und die Kajüte verließ.  
Ein weiteres Problem tat sich Arthur auf. Er wollte nur ungern, dass Alfred seine Piratenseite sah. Das Arschloch in ihm. Was würde der Kleine dann von ihm denken? Würde er dann Angst vor ihm haben? Sicherlich.  
Er trat wieder ans Oberdeck, wo er auch schon die fragenden Blicke seiner Mannschaft auf sich spüren konnte. So was sprach sich nun mal schnell herum, vor allem, wenn es um den Verlust eines Rumfasses ging.  
„Käpt'n, verzeihen sie die Frage, aber wer ist der Junge und vor allem was macht er an Bord."  
Arthur seufzte tief und rieb sich über die Stirn. Es brachte nichts, seine Mannschaft anzulügen, außerdem konnte er ihnen vertrauen.  
„Dieser Junge ist Alfred F. Jones. Er ist meine Kolonie der neuen Welt."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Mannschaft und sie sahen sich gegenseitig verwundert an.  
„Also, sollte einer von euch auch nur den Gedanken haben ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen zu wollen, dann schwöre ich euch, werdet ihr euch wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein. Hab ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?" Mit kühlem und vor allem warnenden Blick sah er seine gesamte Mannschaft an.  
„AYE, SIR!", kam es einstimmig. Niemand wollte es sich mit dem Kapitän verscherzen. Das war das dümmste was man tun konnte.  
„Was steht ihr dann noch so faul herum? An die Arbeit!", rief Arthur streng und ging vorerst seinen gewohnten Ablauf nach.  
Am Abend kam er wieder in seine Kajüte und sein Blick wurde weich, als er die schlafende Kolonie in seinem Bett sah.  
Arthur setzte sich auf den Bettrand und strich Alfred durch die Haare. Das würde nun eine einzige Tortour nach London werden und dann auch wieder zurück. Aber das würde wohl heißen, er muss so schnell es geht von London wieder nach Amerika. Der Pirat schmunzelte. Alfred wusste also schon in dem Alter, wie er sich durchsetzen konnte.  
Arthur zog sich bis auf die Hose aus und legte sich dann zu dem Jungen ins Bett.  
„Gute Nacht Alfred."  
Sofort kuschelte sich der Kleine an die bekannte Wärmequelle und schlief selig weiter.

Alfred blinzelte verschlafen und richtete sich auf. Ganz schlechte Idee. Der Kleine kippte sofort wieder ins Bett und hielt sich den Kopf.  
„Aua aua aua aua."  
Was war das? Wieso tat ihm der Kopf so weh? Warum fühlte er sich so schrecklich?  
„Na endlich wach, Schlafmütze?", hörte er plötzlich eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme fragen.  
Abermals versuchte sich der Kleine aufzusetzen, wurde diesmal von einer großen Hand unterstützt, gegen welche er sich lehnen konnte.  
„England?"  
Der Sand-blonde lächelte leicht und strich ihm über den Kopf. Sofort lehnte sich Alfred gegen diese Berührung. Arthurs Hände waren so angenehm kühl.  
„Wie kommt man nur auf die Idee, sich in einem Fass mit Rum zu verstecken?" Alfred zog den Kopf etwas ein. Erkannte er doch schon an der Stimme, das Arthur das nicht schmunzelnd gefragt hat.

„Was denkst du warum ich dich nicht mitfahren lasse? Nicht umsonst heißt es keine Frauen und kleine Kinder an Bord. Du hast Glück, dass der Seemann zuerst zu mir gekommen ist und dich nicht gleich über Bord geworfen hat."  
Alfred traute sich nun endlich aufzusehen und blickte in zwei wütende Augen. Sofort zog er den Kopf wieder ein.

„Ich wollte dich doch nur begleiten und nicht allein sein... ich wollte keine Last sein."  
„Alfred! Wir segeln mehrere Wochen übers Meer, sind froh wenn wir das ohne Zwischenfälle hinter uns bringen können und was denkst du? Dass wir allein auf dem Meer sind? Ich mag vielleicht Seemacht sein, dennoch habe auch ich genug Feinde auf dem Meer und diese sind nicht gerade zimperlich. Denk nur einmal dran, wenn uns jemand angreift? Ich werde vielleicht nicht in der Lage sein auf dich aufzupassen und du würdest eine Last für meine Männer und ein leichtes Opfer für meine Feinde sein.  
Hast du eine Ahnung was passieren würde, wenn dich jemand entführt? Alfred, was du getan hast war sowohl unvernünftig als auch gefährlich!"  
Tränen rannen über Alfreds Gesicht. Wie hätte er auch erwarten können, dass Arthur ihn fröhlich auf den Arm nimmt und drückt, wenn er ihn sieht? Der Größere hatte Recht, er war eine Last. Trotzdem, er wollte doch einfach nur bei seinem Bruder sein und nicht allein.  
Er schniefte und sah auf zu Arthur.  
„Es...es... es tut mir leid...ich...ich machs nie wieder...b-bitte hab ich tro-trotzdem noch lieb."  
Die Kopfschmerzen trugen den Rest dazu bei, das sich Alfred nun wirklich elend fühlte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub und seine Tränen wollten einfach nicht stoppen.  
Bei diesem Anblick zog sich sofort etwas in Arthur zusammen und er seufzte tief. Vielleicht war er doch zu streng mit dem Jungen gewesen.  
Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand und zog Alfred sanft auf seinen Schoß und in seine Arme.  
„Sch~ Nun wein doch nicht. Natürlich hab ich dich immer noch lieb." Er lächelte sanft und strich dem Jungen durch sein goldgelbes Haar.  
„Auch wenn die Aktion sehr dumm war."  
Alfred nickte und schmiegte sich an den Briten. Erst nun bemerkte die Kleidung die der Größere an hatte Sie waren so komplett anders, als die die er immer bei ihm trug.  
Die Kopfschmerzen durch die Streicheleinheiten vergessend, besah sich Alfred seinen großen Bruder genauer.  
„Was hast du denn für Sachen an?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit verwundert. Sie sahen schick aus und um einiges verwegener und imponierender als die, die er kannte.  
Arthur kratzte sich leicht verlegen über die Wangen.  
„Nun ja...sagen wir es so. Es sind Kapitänssachen und dienen dazu mich auch als eben dieser zu identifizieren."  
„Wow." Alfred lächelte und nickte, gab sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden und schmiegte sich eng an den Briten, bis sich plötzlich jemand meldete.  
Ein lautes Grummeln entkam Alfreds Magen und er sah mit roten Wangen hinauf zu Arthur, welche auflachen musste und den Kleinen auf dem Bett absetzte.

„Ich gehe dir schnell etwas holen.", meinte er sanft und stand auf.

„Woaaaa~"  
Mit großen Augen sah Alfred über die Reling auf die Weiten des Ozeanes.  
Noch nie war er nur umgeben von Wasser gewesen.  
Arthur stand schmunzelnd neben ihm. Er fand es amüsant wie sehr der Kleine vom Ozean fasziniert war und im gleichen Moment auch wunderbar, weil es ihm zeigte, wie sehr der Kleine ihm doch ähnelte.  
Alfred war nun schon eine Woche mit an Bord und seine Kleidung bestand eigentlich aus einem Shirt und einer Art Unterhose von Arthur. Etwas anderes konnten sie nicht finden und seine ursprünglichen Sachen konnte man vergessen. Der Rum hatte ihnen zugesetzt und sich festgefressen.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich der Junge die Sympathie der gesamten Mannschaft angelacht und wurde von allen Seiten verhätschelt, auch wenn der Junge es sehr genoss soviel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, so versuchte er auch sich so gut er konnte, nützlich zu machen.  
„Sag mal Bruder..."  
Arthur, abermals aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sah hinab zu Alfred und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Stimmt es, dass es auch Piraten gibt die unter der britischen Flagge plündern?"  
„Ähhhh~"  
Ok Arthur hatte gehofft diese Frage würde nicht kommen, war er doch schon mit der Frage über seine Kleidung sehr gut weggekommen.  
„Nun ja..."  
„Kapitän!"  
Arthur und auch Alfred drehten sich herum, als plötzlich einer der Schiffsjungen zu ihnen kam, etwas blaues in der Hand haltend.  
Der Brite blinzelte verwundert und der Junge blieb lächelnd vor den Beiden stehen.  
„Kapitän, Sir. Ich möchte mich vielmals im Namen der Crew entschuldigen, dass wir uns etwas von dem Stoff, aus den Kisten genommen haben..."  
Arthur wollte schon ansetzen, als der Junge ihnen plötzlich einen kleinen Umhang entgegen hielt.  
„Wir haben es versucht und wir hoffen es gefällt dir.", meinte er dann schmunzelnd zu Alfred, welche mit leuchtenden Augen zu dem Mantel sah, welcher starke Ähnlichkeiten mit Arthurs hatte.

Dieser schmunzelte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr nähen könnt."  
Der Junge kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Na ja so wirklich können...wir haben es einfach mal versucht. Immerhin sind wir hier in gefährlichem Gewässer und wenn der Kleine da so leicht begleitet durch die Gegend rennt..."  
Fröhlich nahm Alfred den Mantel und zog ihn an. Er passte wie angegossen und die manchmal etwas stümperhaft gemachten Nähte, konnte man schnell übersehen.  
Er war außen aus teurem Samt und innen mit Futterstoff aus feiner Seide. Ein paar goldene Verzierungen waren daran, aber im groben und ganzen war es Schlicht gehalten. Immerhin waren es Seemänner und keine Schneider. Arthur besah sich das Werk und lächelte amüsiert.  
„Da fehlt etwas.", meinte er amüsiert, setzte sich seinen Hut ab und setzte ihn Alfred auf. Der Hut war ein gutes Stück zu groß, weswegen er ihm sofort hinab ins Gesicht rutschte.  
Sowohl Arthur als auch der Schiffsjunge mussten auflachen. Der Anblick war aber auch zu köstlich, vor allem mit den Unterhosen.  
Arthur wandte sich wieder an den Schiffsjungen und sah ihn amüsiert an.  
„Gut gemacht, jetzt wisst ihr sicherlich auch was eure nächste Aufgabe ist." Doch die auftauchenden Fragezeichen über dem Kopf des Jungen sagten Arthur alles.  
„Na soll er weiterhin mit meiner Unterhose durch die Gegend laufen?" Der Junge lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er salutierte und die beiden wieder verließ. Mit beiden Händen den Hut festhaltend, lief der Kleine mit wehendem Umhang übers Deck.  
Arthur sah ihm nur schmunzelnd hinterher. Sehr früh hatte die Mannschaft festgestellt, dass ihr Kapitän durch den Jungen viel gnädiger geworden ist. Jedoch sobald es auf das Thema Pirat auch nur zusteuerte konnten sie sich in dem Moment noch mit einem warnenden Blick schnell aus der Situation zurückziehen, doch hinterher gab es ein großes Donnerwetter.  
Deswegen versuchte die Mannschaft, so gut es ging, diesem Thema auszuweichen, doch der Junge war mehr als nur interessiert in das Thema, er fragte einen förmlich Löcher in den Bauch. Nicht selten musste die Mannschaft herzhaft auflachen, bei den Schilderungen und Vorstellungen des Kleinen über Piraten. Wenn dieser nur wüsste auf welchem Schiff er hier gelandet war. Das war das erste was ihr Kapitän beordert hatte. Die Totenkopfflagge sofort vom Mast zu nehmen und die Union Jack zu hissen.

„Käpt'n! Käpt'n! Schnell! Höchste Alarmstufe!"  
Arthur stand sofort auf.

„Alfred, du bleibst hier! Egal was passieren sollte, verstanden?" Der Junge nickte nur und setzte sich wieder auf Arthurs Bett. Sie waren nun anderthalb Wochen auf dem Meer. Sie hatten günstige Bedingungen und würden wohl in einer Woche in London sein, wenn nichts weiter dazwischen kommt.  
Doch so wie es aussah, würde es sich doch verschieben.  
Arthur ging aus der Kajüte und sah zu seinen Männern.  
„Was ist los?", fragte er sofort und lief zum Steuerrad. „Franzosen, Sir."  
Arthur verdrehte die Augen. „Weswegen genau, habt ihr nun Alarm ausgelöst?  
Er nahm das Fernrohr entgegen und sah auf das feindliche Schiff, welches direkt auf sie zu hielt. Sie schienen wohl davon abgelenkt zu sein, dass sie die Union Jack gehisst hatten, denn normaler Weiße reiste Arthur unter der Totenkopfflagge. Nach nur kurzer Zeit konnte Arthur das Fernrohr zurückgeben. „Sie sind auf Kampf aus! Sie Kanonen werden bereit gestellt. Männer ihr wisst was das heißt!"  
Ein Grölen ging durch die Mannschaft, ehe sich das komplette Deck verteilte. Jeder kannte seine Aufgaben. Arthurs Mannschaft war bis aufs letzte Detail eingespielt und bereit den Franzosen gegenüber zu treten. Das Quietschen der Kanonen war zu hören, als sie auf ihre richtige Position geschoben wurden. Die Männer bewaffneten sich und als das französische Schiff zu nah dran war um ihnen nun noch ausweichen zu können, nahmen sie die Union Jack vom Mast und hissten die Totenkopfflagge.  
Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Arthurs Lippen, über welche er, im selben Moment, seine Zunge gleiten lies. Es wurde Zeit für etwas Spaß. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Alfred auch in der Kajüte blieb, wenn nicht, konnte es zu einem echten Problem werden, aber daran wollte er nun lieber nicht denken.  
Kaum eine Sekunde später war es auch schon so weit, dass Schiff war in Schussweite.  
„BEREIT MACHEN MÄNNER!"  
Wieder sah man ein wildes Gewusel auf dem Deck, doch sah man genauer hin, bemerkte man, dass es ein System und eine Ordnung darin gab.  
Nur wenige Augenblick später ertönte auch schon das lang ersehnte Wort.  
„FEUER!"  
Das Knallen der Kanonen war zu hören und die Luft war erfühlt vom Duft des Schwarzpulvers.

Das Zersplittern des Holzes war das nächste Geräusch, was seine Ohren empfingen. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und vor allem skrupelloser. Die Franzosen hatten sich mit den Falschen angelegt.  
Sie kamen näher, so das nun ihr Schiff in Reichweite der französischen Kanonen war.  
Arthur lenkte das Schiff geschickt, doch ein paar Schäden trugen auch sie davon. Dann war es so weit, sie waren nah genug an einander.  
„Bereit machen zum entern!" Das lies sich die Mannschaft nicht zweimal sagen, doch sicher war, dass die Franzosen das nicht einfach über sich ergehen lassen würden.  
Arthur wollte seine Mannschaft nicht allein auf das Schiff gehen lassen, wer wusste schon was Francis diesmal vor hatte.  
Er übergab das Steuer seinem zweiten Unteroffizier, der leider, durch eine Kriegsverletzung nicht mit an die Planken konnte. Arthur vertraute ihm, weswegen er auch reinem Gewissens das Schiff verlassen konnte.  
So bemerkte er eins nicht. Einer der Franzosen hatte es geschafft unbemerkt an Bord des britischen Schiffes zu gelangen. Es hieß, dass dieses Schiff einen besonderen Schatz mit sich trug, zumindest laut der Nachricht an die Queen, die sie abgefangen hatten.  
Für gewöhnlich wurde der wichtigste Schatz immer in der Kajüte des Kapitäns aufbewahrt.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und der Matrose hatte es geschafft bis zur Kajüte zu bekommen. Er hielt den Sack in seiner Hand bereit und war gespannt was es war. Er öffnete die Kajüte.  
„Arthur! Arthur! Was ist los? Warum der ganze Lärm? Ist etw..." Alfred verstummte mitten im Satz als er den fremden Seemann sah, welcher den Junge mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen ansah.

„Oh non, mon petit. Ich bin nicht dein Arthur, aber du wirst mich jetzt begleiten."  
„Was? Nein! Ich will nicht! Ich mag nicht zu den Franzosen! Mein Bruder hat gesagt ich soll hier bleiben und...HEY!"  
Schon hatte der Franzose den Sack über den Kleinen drüber gestülpt.

„Ich würde nun lieber ruhig bleiben, oder dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen."  
„Pass bloß auf! Mein Bruder wird ihnen kräftig in den Popo treten!" Alfred zappelte wie verrückt, doch als kleiner Pimpf konnte er nichts gegen den knapp zwei Meter Riesen ausrichten.  
Er merkte nur wie er irgendwo hin geschleppt wurde. Ebenso waren die Geräusche eines Kampfes überall zu bemerken. Französisch und Englisch trafen auf einander...keine schöne Mischung befand Alfred so für sich.  
Der Geruch des Schwarzpulvers reizte seine Nase und lies ihn ständig niesen. Er war so etwas nicht gewohnt. Ob die Leute hier schon eine abgetötete Nase hatten? Sicherlich. Alfred bemerkte früh, dass sein Schreien und Meckern wenig brachte. Zu viel Lärm herrschte an Bord, als dass ihn jemand hören würde.  
„Autsch." Unsanft wurde er in einen Raum geschmissen und er Seemann verließ ihn sofort.  
„Sir, ich habe was ich holen sollte."  
Der Kapitän, ein Unteroffizier Frankreichs, nickte und befehligte sofort den Rückzug.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten sich die letzten Briten auf ihr Schiff retten, als das französische Schiff auf schon so weit entfernt war, dass die Holzplanken ins Wasser fielen. Arthur klopfte sich den Schmutz aus seinem Mantel.  
„Ich will sofort einen Schadensbericht! Ihr kennt eure Aufgaben!"  
Der Kapitän sah sich auf Deck um und nickte leicht, wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Er musste nach Alfred sehen, immerhin wusste dieser ja nicht was los gewesen ist. Arthur schmunzelte. Hoffentlich hat er nicht ins Bett gemacht, wie jedes mal wenn er ihm eine Geistergeschichte erzählt hat.  
Er öffnete seine Kajüte und sah sich um.  
„Alfred? Es ist alles ok, du kannst wieder herauskommen." Keine Antwort.  
„Alfred?" Arthur sah sich in dem nicht gerade besonders großen Raum um und seine Sorge wuchs mit jedem Fleck den er durchsuchte. Er war weg!  
Sofort knallte die Tür seiner Kajüte gegen die Wand und er hatte die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mannschaft.

„Alfred ist weg! Sofort das Schiff durchsuchen! Vielleicht hat er sich vor Angst tiefer im Deck versteckt!"  
Doch nach einer Weile und einem komplett durchsuchten Schiff, war klar, dass der Junge nicht mehr auf diesem Schiff war.  
„ICH BRING IHN UM!" Die Faust Arthurs landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem massiven Holztisch. Sein Offizier schluckte schwer als er die Delle in dem Tisch sah und das Knarzen der Tischbeine vernahm.  
„Wie können diese Franzosen es wagen? Das werden sie mir büßen...  
Nehmt sofort die Verfolgung auf! Wir dürfen sie nicht davon kommen lassen."  
Die Leute um den Tisch herum nickten und liefen sofort aus der Kajüte, machten alles fertig und lenkten das Schiff nach dem Kurs des französischen Schiffes.  
„Sir, mit Verlaub, aber sie werden sicherlich nicht die ganze Zeit in die eine Richtung fahren."  
„Doch, der Kurs geht direkt auf die Insel Pico. Sie waren Freibeuter im Namen der französischen Flagge, falls sie genau auf den Flaggenmast geschaut haben." Arthur stand auf und sah zu seinem zweiten Unteroffizier.  
„Diese Inseln sind zwar spanisch, aber dennoch neutral, da sie vom Schiffsverkehr zwischen Europa und der neuen Welt leben.  
Meistens stationieren dort Schiffe aller Nationen."  
Der Unteroffizier nickte nur und stand dann auf, humpelte zu seinem Kapitän, welchem er sanft auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Kopf hoch. Wer einen Büffel durch die Gegend schleudern kann, wird auch mit den Franzosen fertig."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Arthurs Lippen.  
„Ja du hast Recht, er kann sich wehren und er wird es tun. Nur es sind Franzosen... wer weiß was sie mit ihm tun."  
Arthur seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare. Er hoffte wirklich ihm ist nichts passiert.  
Sein Schiff gehört mit zu den schnellsten, dennoch waren sie voll beladen und soweit er es mitbekommen hatte, das französische Schiff nicht mehr, vor allem haben sie ordentlich an Blei verloren.  
Aber sie waren schon nahe an den Küsten der Insel. Nicht mehr lange.

„Finger weg! Ich warne euch! Wenn mein Bruder euch erwischt, dann bekommt ihr alle großen Ärger."  
Er Junge zappelte in dem festen Griff eines der Seemänner. Eben dieser lachte höhnisch auf.  
„Nur leider ist er nicht hier, Kleiner."  
Oh Gott sein englisch war schrecklich und leider hatte Alfred keine Ahnung was die anderen sprachen, denn Französisch war nicht so seine Stärke. Canada hat einmal versucht es ihm beizubringen. Mit dem Resultat, dass er ihm ein Englischwörterbuch gegen den Kopf geworfen hatte. Natürlich nur ein Kleines, aber egal England war trotzdem sauer gewesen und hatte ihn belehrt, dass man nicht mit Büchern nach anderen Leuten wirft.  
Aber hey, man konnte es auch anders sehen. Immerhin hatte er Canada in dem Moment einmal nicht übersehen oder ignoriert. Er hatte ihn sogar getroffen.  
Doch zurück zum eigentlichen Thema und das war ein nicht ganz so angenehmes.  
Plötzlich hörte Alfred etwas Französisches und er wurde losgelassen. Die Männer salutierten.  
Der Kapitän stand am Oberdeck und sah auf sie hinab. Alfred blinzelte ihn skeptisch und etwas verwundert an, ehe er bemerkte, wie dieser ihn zu sich winkte. Alles war ihm lieber als bei diesen unfreundlichen Leuten zu bleiben. Die auf dem Schiff von England waren viel lieber. Er lief zu dem Kapitän, welcher eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und weiterhin in Französisch redete. Die einzigen Brocken die er verstand waren Frankreich, Sieg und Prost. Letzteres rief der Kapitän fröhlich in die Runde und hielt ein Krug in die Höhe.  
Wo hatte er denn das auf einmal her? Alfred blinzelte verwundert, merkte, dass er so in Gedanken gewesen war, das er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie einer durch die Menge gelaufen war und die Krüge verteilt hatte.  
„Sieh da, kleiner Mann, das Schiff was da auf uns zu segelt wird dich gleich aufnehmen. Ich wette du wirst einen alten Bekannten wieder sehen."  
Das war schon besseres Englisch, aber immer noch schrecklich. Doch Alfred beschwerte sich nicht, sah nur auf das große Schiff, dass ihnen entgegen kam. Es schien ein königliches zu sein. Arthur war nur einmal mit so einem großen Schiff bei ihm gewesen und das war, als sein König die neue Welt besucht hatte.  
Einen Bekannten? Alfred legte den Kopf schief, ehe ihm einfiel, wer es war.  
„Francis!"  
„Oui, oui, petit."  
Ok 'Oui' bekam er auch hin, aber was sie immer mit ihrem 'petit' wollten, verstand er nicht so wirklich. Es klang nicht wie Beleidigung. Der Kleine sah weiterhin auf das Schiff, bis es fast neben ihnen war. Da wurde abermals eine Holzplanke auf die Reling des Schiffes gelassen und eben genannter Franzose kam an Bord.  
„_Ich hoffe ihr habt einen guten Grund, warum ihr eure Befehle missachtet habt und nun so dringend mit dem König reden wollten, ganz zu schweigen von dem Zustand des Schiffes."  
„Sir, wir haben einen sehr guten Grund. Wir haben das britische Schiff aus einem besonderen Grund angegriffen, sehen sie."_  
Der Kapitän schob Alfred in Richtung Frankreich, welcher zu ihm sah und nur eine Millisekunde nach dem er ihm sah, weiteten sich die Augen des Franzosen.

„Alfred!"  
Endlich ein Wort, was der Junge verstand, auch wenn es nur sein Name war. Sofort lief Francis auf ihn zu und zog ihn zu sich, legte schützend einen Arm um ihn. Irgendwie fühlte sich das gerade...sehr falsch an. Das war Arthurs Position.

„_Ich hoffe ihr habt ihm nichts getan!"_  
Sofort schüttelte der Kapitän den Kopf. „_Natürlich nicht, Sir! Ich habe persönlich dafür gesorgt."  
_Francis nickte und hob Alfred auf seine Arme, ehe er das Schiff verließ und die Planke wieder zurück gezogen wurde.  
„Na mon petit, wie kommt es denn, das du auf dem Schiff gelangt bist?"  
Endlich wieder Englisch!  
„Na einer dieser Idioten hat mich entführt!" Nun war es an Alfred etwas in einer

Sprache zu murmeln, die der Franzose nicht verstand. Einige Sprachen von Indianerstämmen konnte er ja, aber doch nicht jede.  
Francis lies Alfred wieder hinab und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Wieder eine Sache, die eigentlich nur Arthur durfte, aber Alfred war sich sicher, dass er nun lieber nichts provozieren sollte. Das würde seinem Bruder sicherlich nicht gefallen, denn wer wusste schon, was die Franzosen mit ihm tun würden.  
So lies er sich nichts anmerken.  
„Nette Sachen, wo hat Angleterre, die denn aufgetrieben?"  
„Wer?", fragte Alfred verwirrt. Francis seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Arthur hat wirklich alles getan um den Jungen so franzosenfeindlich wie möglich zu machen.  
„Arthur."  
„Achso, die hat die Mannschaft hat sie für mich gemacht, sie sind toll, nicht wahr?", plabberte er sofort drauf los.  
Francis sah ihn amüsiert an. „Ah ich sehe schon, dann wird es Zeit, dass wir dir etwas Ordentliches anziehen."  
„Hä? Nein. Das will ich nicht! Ich will das anbehalten! Das haben sie extra für mich gemacht!" Schmollend stand Alfred da und hielt mit einer Hand seinen Mantel und mit der anderen seine Hose fest.  
Wieder musste Francis seufzten. Alfred hing sehr an dem Briten und er war wusste Arthur auch an dem Jungen. Er hoffte nur, das andere Schiff hatte die Briten abgehangen.  
„Ich will zurück!" Der Franzose sah zu Alfred, welcher den Blick erwiderte.  
„Ich will zurück zu meinem Bruder...", meinte er dann leiser. Ihm missbehagte es sehr, hier auf dem französischen Schiff zu sein.  
Alfred seufzte und sah auf seine Kleider. Er mochte sie ganz und gar nicht. Dann doch lieber wieder Arthurs Unterhose und sein Shirt.  
Sie waren an einer Insel angekommen. Alfred hatte den Namen vergessen, auf jeden Fall sprachen sie hier auch nur bedingt Englisch. Jetzt war der Moment, wo Canada doch ganz hilfreich gewesen wäre. Dieser hätte Francis nicht nur verstanden, sondern ihn auch noch abgelenkt, so dass er sich nicht mehr für Alfred interessiert hätte. Nun saß er hier in einem Haus zusammen mit Francis und seinem König, welcher gerade von einer Art Urlaub von einer französischen Kolonie zurück segelte.  
Er musste seine Sachen ausziehen und so was komisches mit ganz vielen Rüschen anziehen. Es waren Sachen vom Sohn des Königs. Auf jeden Fall war es nicht Seins und er wollte seinen Mantel wieder haben und seine Hose!  
Er sah auf seinen Teller und wartete im Moment nur darauf, dass sie endlich essen durften, denn wenn es einen Grund gäbe, warum Alfred gern bei Frankreich war, dann nur wegen dem Essen.  
Es duftete herrlich.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Alfred auf. Etwas war da Draußen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Alfred lief zum Fenster und versuchte hinaus zu sehen, doch es war zu dunkel.  
Schnell lief er zu seinen Sachen und zog sich an, nur um dann so leise wie möglich aus seinem Zimmer zu schlüpfen. Alfred hob eine Augenbraue und sah auf die Wache, welche vor seiner Tür stehen sollte.  
Sie saß auf dem Fußboden und schlief tief und fest. Der Kleine kicherte leise und lief dann die Treppe hinab. Er sah sich um, ehe er das Haus ganz verließ. Er musste leise sein, das wusste er. Sofort versteckte er sich im Gebüsch und lief langsam in die Richtung, aus welcher die Geräusche kamen.  
Würden die Gestalten an der Küste nun einmal zu den Büschen am Rand des Waldes sehen, dann würden sie ein sehr seltsames Bild sehen.  
Alfred hatte sich sehr gut versteckt, allerdings hatte er vergessen an Nuntucket zu denken, welches nun über den Busch herausragte. Nur glücklicher weiße hatten die andere Probleme. Der Kleine lugte mit dem Kopf über das Gebüsch und sofort stahl sich ein fröhliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Arthur! Sein Bruder war hier! Er war gekommen um ihn zu retten. Doch was seine Freude etwas dämpfte, was die Tatsache, dass er nun Francis gegenüber stand. Er hoffte nur, dass das gut ausging.  
Alfred sah sich weiter um und er konnte Arthurs Schiff entdecken. Er blinzelte verwundert, als er plötzlich die Totenkopfflagge bemerkte.  
Wieso hatte England die Totenkopfflagge gehisst? Plötzlich wurde es Alfred klar. Arthurs Sachen und das ihm die Mannschaft immer so abweisend bei dem Thema Piraten geantwortet hatten. Nicht nur, dass es Piraten gab die unter britischer Flagge segelten, nein, Arthur war einer!  
„Gib mir sofort Alfred zurück!"  
„Mon cherié...so was nennt man ehrlich geklaut. Das müsstest du doch am besten kennen."  
Arthur schnaubte. „Du solltest wissen, dass es keine besonders gute Idee ist einem Piraten etwas zu stehlen." Er lief langsam auf Francis zu, das Schwert in seiner Hand. Francis lächelte spöttisch und zog seinen Degen.

„Angleterre, du müsstest mich besser kennen. Ich habe keine Angst einem Piraten etwas zu klauen.", meinte er selbstsicher. Plötzlich stürzten sich einige Franzosen auf den Briten. Alfred riss die Augen vor Schreck auf, war kurz davor nach Arthur zu schreien, doch das schien nicht nötig.  
Mit großen Augen sah Alfred dabei zu, wie Arthur geschickte sein Schwert schwang und es dem Ersten in den Bauch rammte, der Zweite bekam seinen Ellenbogen ab. Alfred schloss erschrocken seine Augen als er bemerkte was genau Arthur mit dem Kopf des Franzosen vor hatte. Sein Körper zitterte, nie hätte er gedacht, dass sein Bruder so brutal sein könnte. Diese Szene hatte sich in seinen Augen fest gebrannt, weswegen er schnell die Augen wieder öffnete. Mittlerweile war die restliche Mannschaft von Arthur ebenso mit ins Geschehen geschritten und selbst Alfred konnte bemerken, dass die Franzosen keine Chance hatten.  
Dann geschah es. Francis bekam für einen Moment keinen Halt im Sand und knickte um. Ein triumphales Grinsen schlich sich auf Arthurs Züge. Er war voll und ganz in seinem Element und diesmal würde der Franzose leiden. Das er sein Schiff überfiel war ja nichts neues, das sie in einen Kampf gerieten auch nicht, aber das er ihm Alfred wegnahm, das ging zu weit! Da kannte der Brite keine Gnade!  
Alfred sah vollkommen paralysiert zu Arthur. Noch nie hatte er einen so kalten und mordlustigen Blick in den Augen des Briten gesehen. Arthur hob sein Schwert an. Er wollte doch nicht etwa...?  
Doch der Blick den er auf Francis gerichtet hatte, sah alles andere als gnädig aus. Sofort sprang Alfred aus dem Gebüsch.  
„NEIN! England! Tu es nicht! Bitte Bruder!", rief er als er hinunter zum Strand hetzte, Tränen in den Augen. So wollte er seinen Bruder nicht sehen!  
Arthur sah erschrocken auf, als er Alfred hörte und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Oh Gott."  
Alfred hatte ihn gesehen...er hatte alles gesehen. Genau das erzählte ihm die Blässe in dem Gesicht des Kleinen.  
„Alfred... ich..."  
Er lies das Schwert fallen und lief dem Kleinen entgegen, hob ihn sofort auf seine Arme. „Oh Alfred, es tut mir so leid, dass du dir das mit ansehen musstest."  
Er drückte ihn sanft an sich. Seine Männer hatten den Rest übernommen und die Franzosen flüchteten. Frankreich stand ebenso auf und klopfte sich die Sachen ab.  
_„Das wirst du mir büßen!"_, damit machte auch er kehrt und lief zurück zum Dorf. Arthur interessierte dies wenig. Er hatte Alfred wieder, auch wenn seine Freude von dem Umstand etwas gedämpft wurde und die Seeleute schienen das auch zu merken.  
Alfred löste sich von Arthurs Griff und stellte sich wieder normal hin. Arthur lies es einfach geschehen. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig?  
„Es tut mir so leid.", hauchte er abermals und ging leicht vor Alfred in die Knie um auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
Sanft nahm er Alfreds Hände in seine. „Ich weiß, du musst jetzt sicherlich total geschockt sein...vor allem mich so zu sehen."  
Er seufzte und strich dem Jungen durch die Haare.  
„Das war der Grund warum ich es vor dir geheim halten wollte. Ich hatte Angst du wirst mich fürchten, wenn du mich so erlebst und so wie es aussieht war es auch berechtigt."  
Plötzlich schüttelte Alfred den Kopf.  
„Ich hab keine Angst vor dir.", murmelte er leise und umarmte den Briten, welcher verwirrt blinzelte, doch dann lächelte er sanft, ehe er die Umarmung erwiderte und den Kleinen sanft an sich drückte.  
„Dann bin ich froh."  
„Ich hatte nur Angst vor dem was du getan hast und tun wolltest." er löste sich leicht von Arthur, aber nur so um ihn ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Er gab dem Größeren einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte ihn dann fröhlich an.  
„Aber ich weiß, dass ich keine Angst vor dir haben muss, du würdest mir nie etwas tun, richtig?"  
Arthur schmunzelte und nickte.  
„Richtig.", hauchte er sanft und nahm Alfred wieder auf die Arme, stand auf.  
„Los Männer! Wir haben Ware bei der Queen abzugeben!" Alfred lachte als er das Jubeln der Männer hörte und schmiegte sich an Arthur. Ja jetzt war er wieder da wo er hin gehört.

„Also ist mein Bruder gar nicht so ein verkappter Möchtegern -gentleman?"  
Alfred lachte auf und wuschelte dem Kleinen durch die Haare.  
Sie saßen auf dem Sofa in Arthurs Haus, hatten sie doch Schweden und Finnland versprochen heute auf ihn aufzupassen. Wer wusste wo die Beiden hin wollten.  
„Doch.", meinte er lachend, als er plötzlich bemerkte wie eine bekannte Hand seinen Hinterkopf begrüßte.  
„Das hab ich gehört." Alfred rieb sich den Hinterkopf und sah grinsend zu Arthur. „Was denn? Du sagst doch immer das du ein Gentleman bist, aber als Pirat ist so was sehr schwer."  
Arthur verdrehte die Augen und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee, den er sich bis eben gemacht hatte.

„Ich kann es mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass du mal ein Pirat gewesen sein sollst. Die sind viel zu cool."  
Alfred lachte auf und Arthur hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Woher willst du das wissen? Da warst du noch Quark im Schaufenster." erwiderte der Sand-blonde nur als es plötzlich klingelte.  
„Na endlich."  
Arthur lief zur Tür und lies die beiden nordischen Nationen eintreten. Alfred grinste und stand auf, grinste den Kleinen an und zog ihn verspielt an der Nase.  
„Na hob, Minimum." Sealand rieb sich über die Nase und lachte auf, sprang von der Couch und lies sich von Finnland die Jacke anziehen.  
„Vielen Dank nochmals." Arthur schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Kein Problem, immerhin ist er mein kleiner Bruder."  
Alfred grinste. „Auch wenn er es gerne leugnet, also dann Kleiner, halt die Ohren steif."  
Sealand drehte sich noch einmal um und grinste breit. „Mach ich und ihr nicht so viele Piraten und Cowboy Spiele, ne?"  
America lachte amüsiert auf, während sowohl England als auch Finnland rot anliefen. Dieser Satz trug wohl dazu bei, dass die nordischen Länder sie schneller verließen als gedacht.  
Arthur schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Musstest du ihm ausgerechnet diese Geschichte erzählen?"  
Alfred nickte und legte seine Arme von hinten um Arthur küsste sanft über dessen Nacken. Schmunzelnd bemerkte er, wie der Kleinere sich in seinen Armen entspannte.  
„Ja, die uns keine Andere." Er drehte Arthur in seiner Umarmung herum und küsste ihn sanft.  
Sein Schmunzeln wurde zu einem frechem Grinsen.  
„Na komm, mein skrupelloser Pirat, lass uns ein bisschen spielen." Im Gegensatz zu sonst legte sich kein Rotschimmer auf Arthurs Wangen, sondern ein nur allzu bekanntes Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Lass mal, nicht dass du wieder Angst bekommst, vor dem was ich tue." Alfred lachte amüsiert auf. „Nein, nein. Werde ich nicht, immerhin weiß ich doch, das du mir nie was tun könntest.", meinte er selbstsicher, als er plötzlich die zweite Kopfnuss bekam.  
„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. So und nun wirst du erst einmal den Saustall beseitigen, den du und Sealand hier gemacht habt."  
Damit löste sich der Brite aus der Umarmung von America und lief zur Treppe.

„Was? Und was machst du jetzt?", fragte der Goldblonde entrüstet.  
„Ich muss die Sachen suchen, die mich als Kapitän ausweisen.", meinte er amüsiert und mit einem auffordernden Lächeln.  
Sofort erhellte sich Alfreds Stimmung und er machte sich eifrig daran das Zimmer aufzuräumen.


	2. Chapter 2

Endlich lag auch das letzte Blatt da wo es liegen sollte. Alfred strich sich über die Stirn, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Sealand war bis eben bei ihnen gewesen, doch nachdem er von Finnland und Schweden abgeholt wurde, war es an Alfred, das von ihnen angerichtete Chaos, aufzuräumen. Warum er das freiwillig tat?  
Ganz einfach. Er wollte danach spielen. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er plötzlich einen Blick im Nacken merkte. Er drehte sich herum und sah zur Treppe. Was er sah raubte ihm den Atem. Arthur stand mit verschränkten Armen und an die Wand gelehnt da und musterte ihn. Ein Bein war angewinkelt und der Fuß ruhte an der Wand. Aber nicht die Tatsache wie er dastand raubte ihn dem Atem, sondern eher was er an hatte. Wie hatte er es ausgedrückt? Ach ja, die Sachen, die ihn als Kapitän auswiesen.  
Arthur sah einfach umwerfend aus in seinen Piratensachen und der Blick, mit welchem er Alfred ansah, lies diesen erschaudern. Er war an sich neutral, doch dahinter blitzte die Spiellust auf, ein Teil vielleicht sogar schon Lust, doch er konnte es noch gut verstecken.  
Unfähig sich großartig zu rühren, starrte Alfred auf seinen Lover, bekam nicht genug, von dem was er sah und noch nicht sah.  
Ein selbstsicheres Grinsen schlich sich auf Arthurs Lippen, als er den Blick, des Amerikaners bemerkte.  
Ohne eine weitere Bemerkung wand er sich ab und lief die Treppe wieder hinauf. Es dauerte etwas, bis America diese Szene verdaut hatte, eher er wie ein Hund dem Briten hinterher dackelte.  
Viel zu geil war der Anblick von eben um den Coolen zu spielen, außerdem war er sich sicher, hatte Arthur so oder so schon bemerkt, dass Alfred kurz davor war, an seiner eigenen Sabber zu ersticken.  
Bevor Arthur die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer öffnen konnte, stemmte sich plötzlich eine Hand neben seinem Kopf an die Tür.  
Er musste nicht hinter sich sehen um herauszufinden wer da stand. So groß war die Auswahl nicht.  
Geschockt weiteten sich seine Augen, ehe ein dunkler Rotton seine Wangen überzog und ein Schauer über seinen Rücken ran.  
Er spürte wie die heiße Zunge des Amerikaners über sein Ohrläppchen fuhr, spielerisch die Konturen nach fuhr und schlussendlich wie die Zähne sanft daran knabberten. Er verfluchte sich selbst für diese Reaktion und das Alfred diese Stelle zu schnell herausgefunden hatte. Er schloss kurz die Augen, sammelte seine noch vorhandene Courage zusammen und öffnete die Tür.  
Geschickt trat er schnell zwei Schritte nach vorn und sein Grinsen erschien wieder auf seinen Lippen als er sah, wie der Amerikaner, durch den nicht mehr vorhandenen Widerstand, nach vorn fiel. Schnell packte Arthur ihm am Kragen und schütze Alfred vor dem unangenehmen Zusammenstoß mit dem Boden. Ein sehr amüsanten Anblick.  
„Landratten sollten sich nicht mit den Gefahren des Meeres anlegen.", meinte er amüsiert und ließ Alfred los. Die letzten drei Zentimeter zum Boden würden dem Amerikaner nicht zu sehr schmerzen.  
Dieser uffte erschrocken, als er schlussendlich doch den Boden spürte, doch sofort rappelte er sich wieder auf und stand nach nur wenigen Sekunden wieder auf den Beinen, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Ich habe eher das Gefühl mich mit dem Feuer anzulegen, als mit dem Meer."  
Wieder nur ein Grinsen des Briten, eher dieser eine Hand auf Alfreds Brust legte. Verwundert blinzelte eben dieser auf die Hand herab, nicht ahnend was dann kam.  
So sanft Arthur die Hand auf Alfreds Brust gelegt hatte, so stark war der Schub dem er ihm jetzt gab, welcher den Größeren nach hinten taumeln ließ und ihn schlussendlich auf dem Bett zu Fall brachte.

„Du redest zu viel!"  
Das Klacken der Schuhe war zu hören, ehe Arthur vor Alfred stehen blieb, welcher mit großen Augen zu ihm aufsah. Er hatte den Kleineren noch nie so gesehen. Vielleicht schon als Kind, aber dann hatte er es nie so wahrgenommen. Arthurs auftreten wirkte erhaben. Allein seine Aura zwang andere sich zu ergeben, sich unterlegen zu fühlen. Was Kleider alles anstellen konnten. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr Alfred. Jedoch sicherlich nicht das Gleiche, was viele Feinde des Briten spürten.  
Es war viel mehr Erregung, Herausforderung, Kampflust. Auch wenn dieser Kampf auf einer ganz anderen Ebene ausgeführt werden würde. Da war er sich sicher.  
Sein Kampfgeist wurde geweckt. Nun würde sich herausstellen wer eher nachgeben würde. Die alte oder die neue Weltmacht. Pirat oder Cowboy. Obwohl er die Sachen nicht einmal an hatte. Dennoch verspürte er das drückende und dennoch einzigartige, beflügelnde Gefühl wie beim Rodeo. Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich spürte er einen Fuß zwischen seinen Beinen. Erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu Arthur, welcher ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick ansah.  
„Hier spielt die Musik! Wenn du nicht auf sein Gegenüber achtest könnte es schwere Folgen haben, vor allem wenn es der Kapitän ist.!"  
Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Alfreds Lippen.  
„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er frech, ehe er Arthurs Hand packte und ihn auf das Bett zog, sich über ihn rollte.  
„Seit wann höre ich denn auf jemanden?"  
Arthur sah zu ihm auf, war mit dieser Position ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. Er bemerkte nur nebenbei, dass Alfred ihm die Stiefel auszog. Besser so. Er hätte wohl hinterher wieder herum gemeckert, dass das Bett dreckig wäre.  
Amüsiert sah Alfred auf den Piraten hinab. Er war zum anbeißen, doch er wusste, das es wohl diesmal nicht so einfach werden würde, das zu bekommen was er wollte, wenn er nicht sogar selbst in die Gefahr lief hier schlussendlich der unterlegene Part zu sein. Er kannte Arthur mittlerweile. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.  
Er presste seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren, übte einen Druck aus und als er merkte wie Arthur den Kuss erwiderte, schob er frech seine Zunge zwischen Arthurs Lippen hindurch. Neugierig und verspielt erkundete die Zunge das nicht mehr all zu fremde Gebiet, bis sie auf ihren Gegenpart traf.  
Ein hitziger Kampf entstand, welcher keiner bereit war aufzugeben. Nur kurz unterbrachen sie den Kuss, um Luft zu holen, doch tat dies dem Kampf kaum einen Abbruch.  
Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Alfreds Lippen, als er merkte, dass er daran war den Kampf zu gewinnen. Er war in solchen Dingen nun einmal ein fleißiger und gehorsamer Schüler.  
Auch Arthur bemerkte den Umstand, doch er würde sich nie von so einem unerfahrenen Jüngling unterkriegen lassen.  
Er hob sein Knie etwas an und rieb es kreisförmig an Alfred Schritt. Ein erschrockenes keuchen verließ dessen Mund und unterbrach so den Kontakt der Lippen. Zufrieden bemerkte der Pirat den schon leichten Widerstand gegen sein Knie. Er nutzte den kurzen „Schockzustand" des Amerikaners und brachte ihn wieder unter sich, setzte sich absichtlich direkt auf dessen Schoß.  
„Dachtest du wirklich, mich unterkriegen zu können?", fragte er gefährlich hauchend, biss ihm bestimmt aber dennoch sanft in den Hals, leckte dann zufrieden über die hinterlassenen Bissspur.  
„Ein Versuch war es wert.", antwortete der Amerikaner nur frech und öffnete die Knöpfe des Mantels, strich ihn ohne weiteres über Arthurs Schulter und warf ihn dann neben das Bett. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Arthur zuerst zu seinem Mantel, ehe er wieder zu Alfred sah.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, welche Strafe darauf folgt...", knurrte er gefährlich und Alfred sah ihn nur verwirrt blinzelnd an.

„Der Hut und der Mantel sind die Wahrzeichen eines Kapitäns, du hast eines gerade achtlos zu Boden geworfen."  
Noch bevor Alfred antworten konnte, bewegte Arthur seine Hüfte ruckartig und der Amerikaner stöhnte laut auf.  
„Wag es nun nicht auch noch den Mund zu öffnen." Mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen leckte ihm Arthur über das Ohr und den Hals entlang. Zufrieden merkte der das schweren Schlucken, als seine Zunge am Kehlkopf angelangt war. Er begann seine Hüfte in einem gewissen Takt stoßartig zu bewegen.  
Dieser von sich selbst überzeugte Amerikaner würde schon nach sehen was er von der ganzen Aktion hatte. Seine Hände fingen die des Größeren ein, bevor sie noch mehr unüberlegte Dingen taten.

Es war ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der Alfred zu spät reagierte. Es gab nur ein klickendes Geräusch und seine Hände waren an den Stäben des Kopfendes gefesselt.  
„Ne jetzt, oder? Arthie, das ist unfair!", beschwerte er sich sofort und zog an den Handschellen. Wieder eine unüberlegte Tat. Wieder musste Alfred laut aufstöhnen, hatte Arthur doch seine Hand an das bereits erregte Glied gelegt und zugedrückt.  
„Wie hast du mich eben genannt?"  
„Arthieaaahhh~." Ein weiteres mal hatte der Brite gnadenlos zugedrückt.  
„Das heißt Sir oder Käpt'n!" Amüsiert sah Alfred den Briten an, wohl wissend ihn dadurch nur noch mehr zu reizen.

„Ja sicherlich. SIR~." Das letzte Wort mit einer besonderen Betonung aussprechend sah Alfred den Mantellosen Piraten an.  
Abermals biss Arthur zu, diesmal war die Bissspur um so einiges deutlicher auf Alfreds Hals zu sehen.  
„Werd nicht frech, oder du musst die Konsequenzen tragen."  
„Uh jetzt hab ich aber Angst."  
Es gab ein reisendes Geräusch und Alfred war im ein Shirt ärmer, aber das war das Letzte, was den Briten nun interessierte. Abermals wollte Alfred einen Kommentar von sich geben, war er doch keineswegs damit einverstanden, das Arthur einfach so seine Sachen zerstörte, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu. Frech hatte sich eine Hand von Arthur unter deine Unterhose geschlichen und massierte mit festen Griff seine Erregung. Der Größere musste aufkeuchen, spürte er nun auch noch die heiße Zunge an seinen Brustwarzen, wie Arthur eine Seite mit seinem Mund bearbeitet und die Andere mit seiner zweiten Hand. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen ganzen Körper und - auch wenn er es kaum noch für möglich hielt – Blut schoss in seine unteren Regionen. Amüsiert und vor allem zufrieden registrierte Arthur die Reaktion des Jüngeren. Er wanderte tiefer und fuhr mit der Zunge die Konturen der Muskeln nach. Er musste zugeben, als er Amerika das erste Mal ohne Oberteil gesehen hatte, war er doch etwas überrascht gewesen. Hatte er doch ein kleines Schwabbelbäuchlein erwartet. Doch Muskeln wogen ja bekanntlich mehr als Fett, nicht? Wohl ein Grund warum Alfred, trotz deines flachen Bauches so viel wog. Aber zurück zum Eigentlichem.  
Seine zweite Hand öffnete die Hose und zog diese mitsamt Unterhose aus. Nun ließ auch seine andere Hand von Alfred ab und er beugte sich über seinen Geliebten. Ein liebevollen Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, ungesehen von dem Amerikaner. Er wusste, dass er manchmal etwas gemein zu dem Jüngeren war, doch das war einfach seine Art ihm zu zeigen wie gern er ihn hatte. Er konnte nicht wie Alfred ihm ständig Komplimente machen. Sein „Ich lieb dich" war eben ein „Du bist ganz schön dick geworden", oder „du verdammter Dummkopf!". Er wusste, dass Alfred es nicht immer erkannte, doch er wurde besser darin. Sanft strich er Alfred über die Wange und nahm ihm die Brille ab. Erst da öffnete dieser wieder seine Augen. Wann genau hatte er sie eigentlich geschlossen? Er wusste es nicht. Er sah wie Arthur Texas auf den Nachttischschrank legte. Der Einzige der Texas einfach so anfassen durfte und selbst bei Arthur hatte er anfänglich die Hände weg geschlagen.  
Arthur hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen, wollte er doch nicht, das Alfred dachte, er wäre schon entlassen, auch wenn sein Herz einen Spruch machte, als er in die blauen, lustverschleierten Augen sah.  
Es war sein...  
Sein ganz allein! Und er würde es nicht mehr hergeben! Ein Pirat gab niemals etwas her, was ihm gehörte!  
Ohne Vorwarnung legte Arthur seine Hände an Alfreds Wangen und küsste ihm die Seele aus dem Leib. Überrascht sah Alfred den Kleineren an, erwiderte den Kuss aber nur all zu gern.  
„Ich lass dich kein zweites Mal gehen..." Alfred sah auf, blickte direkt in Arthurs grüne Augen, ehe er schmunzeln musste. „Dann ist es ja gut, das ich nicht mehr von dir ablassen werde."  
Amüsiert sah ihn Arthur an, ehe sich wieder sein Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte. „Im Moment bin es wohl eher ich, der nicht von dir ablässt." Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, legte er seine Hand wieder auf Alfred Schritt und fing an diesen zu massieren. Sofort streckte sich Alfred der Hand entgegen, stöhnte laut auf. „Unfair! S-so...gemein!"  
„Was erwartest du von einem Piraten?" Amüsiert beugte sich Arthur hinab und leckte provokativ über die gesamte Länge. Sofort riss Alfred die Augen auf, drückte den Rücken nur noch mehr durch. Er wusste was Arthur für Fähigkeiten hatte. Wieder zog er an den Handschellen, vergebens.  
Mit festem Griff hielt der Brite die zuckende Hüfte des Größeren fest, legte seinen Lippen um die empfindliche Spitze, nippte leicht an ihr und übte mit der Zunge einen leichten Druck auf. Alfreds ganzer Körper vibrierte, sämtliche Muskeln waren angespannt und sein Atem ging stoß weiße.  
Endlich nahm Arthur die gesamte Länge in den Mund und fing an zu saugen, umspielte den Schaft mit der Zunge. Er wusste was er tun musste um Alfred um den Verstand zu bringen.  
Er wusste es wirklich, mittlerweile wusste Alfred nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand, wo oben und wo unten war, wohin mit seinen ganzen Gefühlen. Es war die süßeste Qual die er kannte. Er spürte wie er dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, wie er immer mehr nachgab.  
Sein Körper bebte, wollte endlich erlöst werden.  
Doch Arthur ließ ihn nicht, ließ plötzlich von ihm ab und drückte den Schaft vorsichtig zusammen, so, dass der Amerikaner nicht kommen konnte.

„Na na na. Wer wird denn hier so übermütig sein?" Abermals beugte sich der Brite über den Größeren, küsste ihn immer wieder, aber zu kurz, als das der Amerikaner erwidern könnte. Dessen Sinne waren immer noch vernebelt, ließen ihn nicht mehr klar denken, der Druck, der sich in den unteren Regionen aufbaute, aber nicht freigelassen wurde, machte es nicht gerade besser.  
„Ich sagte doch, du musst dann mit den Konsequenzen leben.", lächelte der Pirat selbstgefällig. Er ließ nun ganz von dem Amerikaner ab und zog sich selbst aus. Zu langsam für Alfreds Geschmack. Viel zu langsam!  
Als endlich auch das letzte Kleidungsstück des Briten auf den Boden fiel, konnte sich der Größere nicht satt sehen. Er liebte den Anblick des Kleineren. Er war schmächtig, aber nicht schwach, das konnte täuschen. Seine Hüften waren fein geschwungen, ließen nur erahnen wie beweglich er eigentlich ist und auch wenn ihn Alfred gern als Opa oder alten Mann bezeichnet, war der Körper jung und nur hier und da zeugten Narben von alten und neueren Schlachten. Zu gern würde er jetzt seine Hände über den Körper gleiten lassen, jede einzelne Stelle verwöhnen, die Punkte, die besonders sensibel waren, reizen. Doch er konnte nicht! Diese Handschellen hinderten ihn.  
Sanft legte sich eine Hand auf seine Handgelenke. Alfred sah auf, blickte direkt in Arthurs Augen. Als er dessen amüsierten Blick sah, fing er an zu schmollen.  
„Sadist!",  
„Danke.", war jedoch die einzige Antwort und er legte Alfred drei Finger an die Lippen. Der Amerikaner sah zu dem Briten, welcher bei dem zweifelnden Blick nur mit den Augen rollte.  
„Mach einfach!"  
Ohne weiteren großen Widerstand nahm Alfred die Finger in den Mund und fing an sie zu befeuchten, sie mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen und leicht daran zu saugen. Es fiel ihm schwer sich darauf zu konzentrieren, durfte er doch immer noch nicht von der süßen Erlösung kosten. Kurz darauf entzog ihm England die Finger. Ein Moment in dem Amerika merkte, das es auch ihm schwer fiel sich zu beherrschen, doch hatte Arthur wohl mehr Geschick im Verbergen als er selbst.  
Immer noch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen und etwas skeptisch sah Alfred die drei Finger an.

Er war doch so ungern der Unterlegene.  
Dann legten sich auch schon die weichen Lippen es Piraten auf seine und er konnte nicht anders als den Kuss zu erwidern. Als sich ihre Lippen lösten lehnte sich Arthur nah an Alfred Ohr.

„Wehe du kommst.", hauchte er nur drohend, kassierte nur einen fragenden Blick des Amerikaners.  
Arthur lächelte ihn nur gefährlich an, als er auch schon den ersten Finger in seinem Eingang verschwinden ließ, dabei kehlig aufstöhnte. Alfred schluckte schwer.  
Jetzt verstand er. Oh Gott! Das wollte Arthur doch nicht wirklich von ihm? Er war so oder so schon kurz vor der Klippe und nun sah er den Himmel und durfte nicht hineinspringen! Wie sadistisch konnte Arthur eigentlich noch werden? Er wollte es eher nicht wissen. Ein erneutes Stöhnen drang zu seinen Ohren und seine Augen waren wie paralysiert auf Arthur gerichtet. Dieser hatte mittlerweile den zweiten Finger in sich, suchte nun einen Punkt, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Sein Körper erzitterte als er eben diesen fand und er stöhnte kehlig auf.  
Alfred biss sich auf die Unterlippe, musste sich stark zurückhalten. Er merkte wie sein Unterleib zuckte, doch er wollte nicht wissen was Arthur tat, wenn er nun kommen würde.  
Immer wieder im Takt, stieß Arthur mit zwei Fingern zu, warf den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und stöhnte kehlig auf. Alfred hielt es nicht mehr aus, er konnte nicht mehr länger an sich halten. Zu sehr trieb ihn dieser Anblick in den Wahnsinn. Er schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf als er sich endlich ergab und kam.  
Nicht gerade begeistert sah der Brite sein Problemkind an und zog seine Finger zurück, strich sich leicht über den Bauch und somit auch durch ein Teil von Alfreds Erbe. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah Alfred teils genervt teils ungläubig an.

„Nicht einmal hörst du auf das, was man dir sagt. Es wird zeit, dass dich jemand mal dafür bestraft."  
Es dauerte etwas bis Alfred sowohl die Welle der Erlösung als auch die Worte von England verarbeitet hatte. Er war ja auch nur ein Mann. Mit großen Augen sah er Arthur an. Irgendwie...war ihm unwohl bei dem, was nun passieren würde. Doch Arthur gab sich ungerührt, grinste dann jedoch wieder.  
„Wenn du meinst ohne mich kommen zu müssen, warum sollte ich dann nicht auch die Freude haben? Dann sind wir Beide für heute glücklich."  
Das war jetzt nicht sein ernst? Er wollte ihn jetzt nicht wirklich einfach so lassen. Sich selbst noch befriedigen und dann Schluss. Das konnte nicht Englands Ernst sein...oder?  
Doch ohne auch nur einen Zweifel an seinen Worten zu lassen begab sich England in die vorherige Position zurück, kniete also so zusagen über Amerika. Es dauerte nicht lange und Arthur hatte seine vorherige Stimmung wieder gefunden, pulsierte doch nun mittlerweile seine Mitte.  
Nur kurze Zeit später fand auch der dritte Finger sein Weg zu Arthurs Lustpunkt, ließ diesen immer lauter aufstöhnen. Alfreds Atem wurde immer flacher. Er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht und er wollte es auch nicht. Er bemerkte jeder Veränderung des anderen Körpers. Die Gänsehaut, das leichte Vibrieren, das zu einem ausgeprägtem Zittern wurde, die Muskeln die sich immer mehr anspannten. Immer wieder zog Alfred an den Handschellen. Er wollte es sein, der Arthur ausfüllte! Er wollte es sein, der ihm zu stöhnen brachte! Er wollte Arthur seinen Namen schreien hören!  
Es gab ein klirrendes Geräusch, als Alfred es tatsächlich schafft die einzelnen Ringe, welche die Handschellen zusammenhielten, auseinander zu reisen. Ok irgendwo bei der Nation kein Wunder, auch wenn es das erste Mal war, dass so etwas passierte. Doch ohne groß über diese Tatsache nach zu denken, griff Alfred nach Arthurs Arm und brachte ihn dazu, seine Finger zurückzuziehen.  
Mit einem Ruck drehte er Arthur auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf ihn drauf. Dieser war unfähig etwas zu tun, war er doch immer noch im Moment der Überraschung, als er auch schon Alfreds Lippen auf seinen spürte. Er erwiderte den Kuss instinktiv und schlang seine Arme um dessen Nacken. Ok, das war wohl Bestrafung genug. Er merkte wie Alfred in Richtung Nachttischschrank griff, die Schublade öffnete und eine beinah leere Tube herauszog. Doch der Rest reichte. Schnell erwärmte Alfred die Creme mit seinen Fingern, ehe er es ausgiebig auf seinem bereits wieder erregtem Glied verrieb. Immer noch etwas hektisch, aber trotz allem vorsichtig spreizte er Englands Beine. Er drückte ihm nochmals einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf, ehe er mit einem Ruck in den Briten eindrang, welcher sofort aufstöhnte.

„Nicht so schnell, du Dorftrottel! Sonst tut mir morgen wieder alles weh!"  
Schwer atmend stützte Alfred seine Arme jeweils links und rechts von Arthurs Gesicht ab und sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
England seufzte nur tief und zog den naiven und liebenswerten Vollidioten zu sich hinab, verwickelte ihn in einen hitzigen Kuss, ehe er seine Beine um Alfreds Hüfte schlang und ihn näher an sich drückte.

„Jetzt beweg dich endlich oder ich muss dafür sorgen..."  
„Aye Käpt'n!" Ach auf einmal ging es...blöde Amerikaner.  
Erst langsam begann Alfred sich zu bewegen, doch schnell wurden seine Stöße härter

fordernder. Er wusste genau wo England es mochte und wo er ihn zum schreien bringen konnte. Arthur wand sich unter dem Größeren, brachte ihn mit Druck durch seinen Beinen, dazu, härter und tiefer in ihn einzudringen. Seine Hände verkrallten sich im Bettlacken und er fing gerade wirklich an sich zu fragen, ob er es wirklich geschafft hätte diese Nacht ohne richtigen Sex auszukommen.  
Doch das wurde egal, alles um sie herum wurde egal.  
Arthur merkte wie es immer der Klippe immer näher kam und Alfred ihm aber auch keine Pause gab und es zurückzuhalten. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, versuchte es noch hinauszuzögern so gut er konnte.  
Alfred kannte diese Mimik und Gestik, musste schmunzeln. Innig küsste er den Briten.

„Komm und schrei meinen Namen.", hauchte er sanft und leckte noch einmal reizend über Arthurs Ohr.  
Das war das Aus!  
Arthur konnte es nicht mehr an sich halten, schrie laut auf als er kam und nur mit viel Phantasie konnte man Alfreds Namen erkennen, doch das war diesem egal.  
Er folgte nur wenige Sekunden später und ließ sich dann erschöpft neben Arthur fallen.  
Kurz war es still im Raum, nur das schwere Atmen der Beiden war zu hören. Alfred war der erste, welcher sich wieder regte er lag auf dem Bauch und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen betrachtete amüsiert die kaputten Handschellen an seinen Handgelenken.

„Super Freundschaftsbänder. Willst du auch eins?", fragte er Arthur amüsiert, bekam nur eine sanft Kopfnuss als Antwort.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort her kommst und kuschelst will ich gleich gar nichts mehr."  
England drehte den Kopf zu Alfred und sah ihn leicht amüsiert an.  
Fröhlich lachte der Amerikaner auf und legte seine Arme um Arthur, zog dessen Kopf auf seine Brust und die Decke über ihre langsam auskühlenden Körper.  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte er das gleichmäßige Atmen des Kleineren. Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er wusste jetzt schon, dass er sich morgen eine Standpauke anhören durfte die sich gewaschen hatte. Hatte er immerhin die Handschellen kaputt gemacht und die eine Stange war auch verdammt verbogen, Arthurs Hintern wird wohl auch nicht in bester Verfassung sein.

Aber es hatte sich definitiv gelohnt!  
Mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief schlussendlich auch der Amerikaner ein.


End file.
